


Blessed

by sarahxsmile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>knowing someone can do more than you'd like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

He’s stuck in your head like a bruise  
something not so permanent you swear   
except it’s been beating hard  
Your heart  
like hurting when you look at him  
There’s no damage you’ve felt like this  
But to do anything without bared teeth  
is like falling


End file.
